Shoyu Ramen
by Shiru Shirayuki
Summary: Sugawara Koushi yang memasak makanan favorit milik Daichi untuk menyambut kepulangannya. Diselingi dengan kenangan di masa lalu dan kekhawatiran dirinya akan masa depan. Dibuat untuk merayakan #DS4Seasons4Love #AutumnWeek (Prompt: Cooking Time)


Akankah masa-masa ini akan berakhir suatu saat nanti?

* * *

 _ **Shoyu Ramen**_

Rating: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Daichi Sawamura/Koushi Sugawara

 **DISCLAIMER**

Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

Story © Shiru Shirayuki

 **WARNING**

Cohabitation!DaiSuga

Created for #DS4Seasons4Love event with #CookingTime prompt

.

.

.

.

Persembahan spesial untuk anggota DaiSuga Indonesia

* * *

" _Yosh_ , karena sekarang musim gugur artinya adalah musim penuh dengan makanan!"

Sugawara mengencangkan ikatan pada apron berwarna ungu muda miliknya. Beberapa bahan makanan terlihat menumpuk di atas _counter_. Peralatan dapur juga sudah tersusun rapi di sampingnya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Sugawara untuk memasak dalam kesehariannya. Pekerjaannya sebagai salah satu editor _marketing_ di suatu perusahaan iklan membuatnya banyak mempunyai waktu luang ketika _project_ yang dilimpahkan kepadanya telah selesai. Selain itu, memasak merupakan salah satu cara menghemat pengeluaran rumah tangga sekaligus hobinya, sekali mendayung dua-tiga pulau terlampaui. Apalagi ditambah Daichi sangat menyukai masakan yang dibuat oleh _partner_ -nya ini.

Pertama-tama, merebus campuran air dan _shoyu_ di panci yang sudah ia siapkan. Selanjutnya ia memotong kasar beberapa bahan dengan pisau. Iga sapi, jahe, dan bawang bawang putih ia masukkan ke dalam campuran air dan _shoyu_ yang sudah perlahan mendidih, tidak lupa batang serai ia masukkan untuk memberikan rasa khas tambahan.

Selama menunggu rebusan yang akan menjadi kaldunya selesai, Sugawara terbayang masa-masa SMA-nya dulu. Mulai dari insiden yang mempertemukannya dengan Daichi sampai dengan masa kelulusan yang dipenuhi rasa haru karena ia harus berpisah dengan anggota Karasuno lain yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga. Ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa ia dan Daichi _sempat_ akan berbeda jalan di mana Daichi mencoba mengambil peruntungannya melalui beasiswa olahraga. Sugawara sendiri sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa jalannya di masa depan adalah jalan kebanyakan orang lainnya, bukan jalan yang diambil Daichi ataupun Kageyama di masa depan.

Ah, masa-masa itu biarlah menjadi kenangan manis-pahit pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketika kaldunya sudah akan matang, ia langsung mempersiapkan daging yang akan ia gunakan sebagai salah satu pelengkap di ramennya. Daichi selalu berkata bahwa daging sapi adalah daging yang paling cocok disandingkan dengan _ramen shoyu_.

* * *

" _Eh, daging sapi? Bukankah daging babi lebih berlemak sehingga lebih enak untuk ramen shoyu, Dai?"_

" _Tidak, tidak, Koushi. Daging babi memang memberikan citarasa yang lebih kuat, namun daging sapi lebih mengenyangkan dan lebih sehat."_

" _Dasar aneh…"_

" _Enak saja."_

* * *

Sugawara terkekeh pelan mengingat kenangan pertama saat Daichi meminta dirinya untuk membuatkan _ramen shoyu_. _Ramen shoyu_ dengan daging sapi, menurut Sugawara adalah satu permintaan Daichi yang menurutnya cukup tidak biasa. Walaupun begitu, toh pada akhirnya dirinya berhasil membuatkan Daichi sebuah _ramen shoyu_ dengan daging sapi seperti permintaannya.

Yah, walaupun ia teringat bahwa dirinya sempat berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri karena ia masih tidak familiar dengan permintaan _partner_ -nya itu.

Sugawara mulai menaburi potongan besar daging sapinya dengan garam dan merica lalu memanggangnya sebentar hingga berwarna kecokelatan. Wangi khas daging panggang memenuhi _flat_ mereka. Ia yakin, jika Daichi ada di sini sekarang, ia akan mengganggunya dengan mengatakan, "Koushi, lapar.", "Koushi kapan _ramen_ nya jadi?", dan macam-macam rengekan lainnya. Hanya _ramen shoyu_ yang bisa membuat kapten _super seram_ Karasuno menjadi bayi besar seperti itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa kaldunya sudah matang dan daging yang ia panggang juga sudah matang juga, Sugawara mematikan kedua kompornya tersebut. Ia beralih ke laci dan mencari penyaring untuk menyaring kaldu yang akan digunakan selanjutnya. Setelah selesai menyaring kaldunya, Sugawara memasukkan kaldunya lagi ke dalam panci dan mulai memasukkan _kombu_ dan mulai menyalakan kompornya lagi dalam api kecil.

Sugawara menarik nafas, membuat _ramen_ bukanlah hal yang bisa ia kerjakan dengan cepat. Selain prosesnya lama, diperlukan juga kejelian untuk membuat kaldu _ramen_ nya sempurna. Namun, tetap saja membuat _ramen_ masih menjadi salah satu saat favoritnya. Membayangkan bagaimana Daichi akan memakan _ramen_ buatannya dengan penuh semangat cukup untuk menjadi motivasinya.

Ah, sial, dia benar-benar rindu akan sesosok Daichi Sawamura di sampingnya.

Sugawara tertegun sebentar, ia baru ingat alasannya untuk membuat _ramen shoyu_ adalah hari ini tepat kepulangan Daichi dari pekerjaannya di luar kota. Menjadi seorang pengacara yang baru saja naik daun membuatnya dikirim oleh firma hukumnya untuk menangani kasus di luar Tokyo, yang tentu saja kasusnya tidak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat.

Terhitung sudah hampir dua minggu Sugawara sendirian di _flat_ ini. Walaupun terkadang Yaku atau Akaashi berkunjung, tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kehadiran sosok Daichi di sampingnya. Sudah hampir dua minggu ia harus berbaring sendirian di kasur setiap malam. Setiap malam ia selalu mengecek _handphone_ nya demi membaca pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Daichi di sela sela waktu istirahatnya. Terkadang ia bahkan akan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam selimut demi mengurangi rasa tidak menyenangkan di hatinya saat malam tiba.

Apakah keputusannya ini memang yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan Daichi?

* * *

" _Koushi,_ _umm…"_

" _Ada apa, Dai? Tidak biasanya kau sudah berwajah serius sepagi ini."_

" _Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."_

"… _.ya?"_

" _Aku mendapatkan panggilan kerja, kolegaku di Furano memintaku membantunya dalam memenangkan kasus sengketa yang ia terima."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Ini adalah perjalanan kerja pertamaku, Koushi. Aku tahu ini bagus untuk perkembangan karier tetapi aku harus mengorbankan waktuku unt–"_

" _Dai, tentu saja kau akan mengambil pekerjaan ini, oke?"_

" _Tapi, Koushi… Tokyo dan Furano sangat jauh. Ditambah lagi aku tidak tahu berapa lama akan berada di sana."_

" _Dai, jika kau mengkhawatirkanku, tolong, tidak perlu khawatir. Ini adalah kesempatanmu. Kesempatan yang mungkin tidak akan datang dua kali."_

* * *

Sugawara naik dan duduk di atas _counter_ yang cukup jauh dari kompor. Kakinya ia ayunkan dalam diam. Matanya melihat kembali ruangan dapur dengan cat warna ungu muda tersebut. Ia tidak pernah memperhatika detail dapur selain pada saat pertama kali ia meminta Daichi untuk membantunya mendekorasi ulang dapur di _flat_ mereka. Entah mengapa, dirinya menjadi melankolis hanya dengan memperhatikan ini. Apakah dirinya memang sudah terlalu rindu akan kehadiran Daichi?

Matanya terpaku pada sebuah kaca yang ia minta Daichi untuk diletakkan di sebelah lemari bumbu. Salah satu permintaan konyol darinya dan bahkan ia lupa apa tujuan dari cermin tersebut ia minta. Namun bukan cermin yang menjadi fokusnya kali ini. Ia fokus dalam melihat apron yang ia kenakan. Apron dengan tulisan _Fudoufukutsu_ yang cocok dengan kaos miliknya. Apron hadiah dari Daichi saat dirinya berulangtahun ke dua puluh tahun.

Ulangtahunnya yang ke-dua puluh adalah salah satu ulangtahun yang menurutnya berkesan. Mulai dari Daichi yang mendadak menunggunya di gerbang universitas, jalan-jalan di awal malam bersama, sampai _candle light dinner_ yang entah mengapa sudah disiapkan di _flat_ milik Daichi. Sebenarnya "pesta" yang disiapkan tidaklah terlalu meriah. Selain makan malam bersama, Daichi juga mempersiapkan beberapa kejutan lainnya. Mulai dari piyama berwarna biru langit dengan gambar udang–Daichi selalu mengejeknya dengan gambar udang karena Sugawara tidak "tumbuh" sebaik Daichi pada usia remaja–berwarna oranye, apron yang ia pakai sekarang, dan kejutan yang paling tidak bisa Sugawara lupakan, Daichi meminta Sugawara untuk _cohabitation_ bersama dirinya.

Sugawara menepis pikirannya yang mulai bernostalgia karena alarm di kompornya sudah berbunyi tanda kaldu yang ia masak sudah harus dimatikan apinya. Selanjutnya ia mulai memasak mi _ramen_ yang ia buat sendiri tempo lalu. Ditengah membuat mi, sebuah pikiran mendadak muncul membuatnya diam tertegun.

Apakah masa-masa ini akan berakhir suatu saat nanti?

Sugawara menelan ludah pelan. Ia menaruh sumpit yang sedaritadi ia gunakan untuk mengaduk mi _ramen_ nya. Ia tidak pernah menyukai pikiran-pikiran disaat dirinya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Pikiran-pikiran buruk akan masa depan selalu menghantuinya apabila terjadi pergolakan batin di dalam dirinya.

Sugawara langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis keluar pikiran-pikiran buruknya. Ia mencoba berpikir positif untuk melawan pikiran negatifnya, namun tetap gagal. Ia sangat paham bahwa ada perbedaan mendasar di antara dirinya dan Daichi yang mungkin akan sulit untuk diubah. Ya, sampai sekarang, ia masih menganggap _partner_ nya ini adalah orang dengan seksualitas yang berbeda dari dirinya.

Jika melihat dari sejarah hidup mereka berdua, Sugawara sangat paham ada garis batas yang jelas. Daichi pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Michimiya, sahabat masa kecil Daichi pada masa SMA awal. Selain itu, Daichi juga pernah berpacaran dengan satu-dua gadis lain selain Michimiya. Dibandingkan Sugawara, ia tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik dengan perempuan. Satu-satunya perempuan yang sempat menarik perhatiannya adalah Shimizu yang itupun tidak jauh dari ketertarikan semata. Sejarah romansanya sebelum bersama Daichi adalah ia pernah berpacaran dengan _senpai_ nya di klub voli pada kelas satu SMA dulu–yang sempat membuat Daichi kaget saat Sugawara menceritakannya–.

Jelas sekali Sugawara adalah kekasih laki-laki pertama untuk Daichi. Entah apa yang membuat Daichi bisa menyukai orang seperti Sugawara, khususnya karena Daichi tidak pernah memiliki sejarah dalam jatuh cinta dengan seorang laki-laki, tidak seperti dirinya. Berbeda dengan Daichi, Sugawara tentu sudah menyadari dirinya adalah seorang homoseksual yang tidak bisa tertarik secara seksual terhadap perempuan. Selain itu, tentu saja sebagai seorang laki-laki, akan ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sugawara berikan untuk Daichi. Sugawara Koushi tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan satu keluarga yang utuh untuk Daichi Sawamura. Sugawara Koushi tidak bisa memberikan seorang keturunan untuk Daichi Sawamura.

Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Daichi memilih membangun keluarga dengan perempuan lain karena dirinya tidak mampu?

Sugawara kembali ke kesadaran penuhnya saat panci yang ia gunakan untuk merebus minya meluap. Ia langsung mengecilkan apinya sehingga air rebusannya tidak terlalu meluap. Ia menepis semua pikiran-pikiran jeleknya untuk menyelesaikan _ramen shoyu_ nya. Setelah mengangkat dan meniriskan mi ramennya, ia memotong daging sapi menjadi beberapa bagian. Ia mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan kaldunya dan memotong beberapa sayuran. Terakhir, ia menaruh minya dan menyusun potongan daging dan sayuran sehingga jadilah _ramen shoyu_ yang biasa ia hidangkan kepada Daichi.

Sugawara membawa satu mangkuk _ramen_ nya ke meja makan. Ia duduk dan mulai memakan _shoyu ramen_ nya perlahan. Rasanya masih sama seperti apa yang ia biasa buat, namun ada hal yang dirasa kurang, sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Ia menatap satu kursi di hadapannya, kosong. Kursi tersebut absen dari kehadiran sesosok yang selalu memakan _shoyu ramen_ buatannya dengan lahap, bahkan bisa minta tambah. Dihadapannya absen sesosok Daichi Sawamura yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersipu senang karena pujian akan _shoyu ramennya_.

Ia merasa pipinya menghangat dan tanpa sadar ia sudah menitikan air matanya. Ia rindu, sangat rindu akan Daichi. Ia rindu akan senyuman bodoh milik _partner_ nya. Ia rindu akan wajah tersipu malu saat Daichi menggodanya dan tidak berhasil. Ia rindu akan wajah yang menyambut pagi harinya. Ia rindu akan panggilan "Koushi" miliknya. Ia rindu Daichi Sawamura. Ia sangat rindu Daichi Sawamura.

Ditengah rasa gundahnya, ia paham bahwa ia harus segera menghabiskan _ramen_ miliknya sebelum minya mengembang. Ia mengusap air matanya dan mulai memakan _ramen_ nya perlahan. Ternyata, dengan memakan _ramen_ nya, perlahan rasa gundahnya mulai hilang. Walaupun tidak semua, dengan _ramen_ ini, ia merasa Daichi ikut makan bersamanya.

Setelah menghabiskan satu mangkuk, ia baru tersadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ia segera membereskan seluruh peralatan masak dan makan yang ia gunakan. Setelah selesai ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu miliknya. Tangannya menekan-nekan tombol _remote_ untuk mengganti saluran satu persatu, sampai akhirnya ia memilih mematikan kembali televisinya karena tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia berbaring diam menatap langit-langit dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah terlelap tidur.

 _Cepatlah pulang, Daichi. Aku rindu padamu._

* * *

" _Tadaima_ …"

Daichi tidak mendapati sosok Sugawara maupun suaranya yang menyambut kepulangannya. Dengan wajah bingung, ia membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan mendapati _partner_ nya tertidur di sofa. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat sesosok sang terkasihnya tidur dengan wajah yang sedikit menyiratkan kelelahan. Dengan perlahan, ia duduk di bagian sofa yang tidak ditempati oleh tubuh langsing Sugawara dan ia mengelus lembut rambut abu-abu milik Sugawara.

"Koushi, _tadaima_ …"

Sugawara menggeliat pelan karena mendengar suara yang familiar dan sentuhan di rambutnya. Saat membuka matanya ia dihadapkan dengan sesosok yang ia sangat rindukan. Sugawara reflek memeluk Daichi yang dibalas dengan pelukan hangat pula.

Ah… rasa hangat ini, wangi tubuh ini, dan rasa yang selalu ia rindukan berada di pelukannya sekarang.

" _Okaerinasai,_ Dai."

Sugawara hanya berharap kepada Tuhan agar masa-masa ini tidak pernah direnggut darinya. Selamanya

.

.

" _Hei aku mencium wangi_ ramen shoyu _yang kurindukan. Untuk apa kau membuatnya, Koushi?"_

" _Tentu saja untuk menyambut kepulanganmu, bodoh."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Shoyu Ramen_

 _-Fin-_

* * *

.

.

 **RnR please!**


End file.
